1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a transmitter circuit; in particular, to a transmitter circuit being able to adjust a slew rate.
2. Description of Related Art
For a conventional transmitter circuit, it is necessary to provide different voltage signals in accordance with input signals and control a voltage slew rate, so that complicated circuits, voltage suppliers or current suppliers that are able to adjust voltage output and current output are required. However, the design thereof would complicate a circuit and a manufacturing process thereof, thereby increasing the costs associated therewith.
Therefore, it is an important issue in this industry to provide a transmitter circuit with a simple design that can adjust the voltage slew rate.